


Страх и упоение

by GanbareGanbare



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs, And Now For Something Completely Different, Bottom Hisoka, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanbareGanbare/pseuds/GanbareGanbare
Summary: Нэн, под чей удар попал Хисока, назывался «Время течки», и насколько Гон видел, это ничуть не напоминало цикл течки настоящих животных. Чересчур яркие глаза, жар в теле, неугомонная нужда, апатичное подчинение; Гону это больше напоминало лихорадку, которой двигало собственное голодное желание.Гон не может устоять перед неприятностями, особенно когда они умоляют его подойти поближе.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Kudos: 1





	Страх и упоение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear & Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054718) by [DesdemonaKaylose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaKaylose/pseuds/DesdemonaKaylose). 



В дикой природе — и в деревне тоже — Гон видел течку у животных. Это не было чем-то особенно примечательным или особенно красивым; в один момент животные начинали обнюхивать друг друга и подвывать, а затем все заканчивались, и ему доставался очередной выводок котят, которым нужно было искать дом. В этом не было ничего романтичного. Насколько он знал, люди были первыми животными, которые придумали романтику.

Нэн, под чей удар попал Хисока, назывался «Время течки», и насколько Гон видел, это ничуть не напоминало цикл течки настоящих животных.

Чересчур яркие глаза, жар в теле, неугомонная нужда, апатичное подчинение; Гону это больше напоминало лихорадку, которой двигало собственное голодное желание. Хисока, глядевший на него снизу вверх с помятого покрывала, весь состоял из растрепанных локонов цвета осени и смертельно опасной вещи, которую Гон назвал бы романтикой.

По спине Гона прошла дрожь, из-за чего его волосы поднялись дыбом. Хисока принял соблазнительную позу на кровати; его низкий мурлыкающий голос напоминал пену на поверхности бездонного океана, черного в свете луны…

— Ну же, — сказал Хисока, — ты можешь сделать со мной все, что захочешь…

Они вернулись в отель, где остановился Хисока, после странной и неожиданной встречи в закоулках Забузана, упустив свою цель. Как и много раз до этого, они охотились за одним и тем же нэн-пользователем, пусть и с разными намерениями. В тот момент, когда банджи-жвачка Хисоки соединилась с чужой аурой, встреча приняла неожиданный поворот; Гону в итоге пришлось поддержать ошеломленного Хисоку, когда тот пошатнулся, внезапно поскользнувшись на мокрой после дождя улице.

Гон никогда не видел опытного бойца таким уязвимым, даже с окровавленными оторванными конечностями. Это было почти завораживающе. Он чувствовал себя так, словно наткнулся на банку с чем-то, что не должен был есть, но запах был слишком сладким, чтобы оторваться. Гон не думал о том, должен ли он поймать Хисоку за момент до падения и должен ли он отвести другого хантера в номер. Казалось, уйти было просто невозможно. Вся эта жестокая, убийственная и ужасающая сила — и она, спотыкаясь и дрожа, крепко сжимала его плечо, чтобы не упасть.

«Ох, — сказал Хисока, пошатываясь в объятиях Гона, — какое странное… ощущение…»

Когда-то тетя Мито рассказала ему сказку о скорпионе и лягушке. Он считал, что это был разумный совет — всегда помнить о природе животного. Скорпион жалит не потому, что ненавидит тебя или хочет увидеть, как ты страдаешь. Он просто скорпион. Таким его создала природа, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

Хисока, лежа на дорогом дамасковом покрывале, обладал мерцающей инопланетной красотой скорпиона, готового ужалить. Его щека была прижата к кровати, а сверкающие глаза уставились на Гона со взглядом, в котором было что-то, напоминающее угрозу. А потом он опустил веки и безвольно раскинул запястья по обе стороны от головы.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал он, — мне нужно это, Гон. Я полностью в твоей власти. Ты ведь не заставишь меня _страдать_ , правда?

— Не думаю, что мне стоит это делать … — ответил Гон. В гостиничном номере было темно и пахло корицей — совсем как Хисока, — лампа на дальнем столе отбрасывала полумрак на красные занавески. Он не сомневался, что каждое слово Хисоки было намеренным, продуманным соблазнением. Но он выглядел так мило, и от него так приятно пахло…

— Просто подумай, что ты можешь сделать со мной, — уговаривал его Хисока, — как ты можешь сломать меня…

Он раздвинул бедра, ткань свободных штанов мягко натянулась. Его стояк был едва заметен у бедра, головка прижималась к ткани.

— Ты так долго преследовал меня. Снова и снова проигрывал мне, — Хисока облизнулся. — Ты не задумывался в глубине души, каково это — наконец-то одолеть меня? Овладеть мной? _Подчинить себе_? Я бессилен перед тобой сейчас и не смогу тебя остановить. Ты можешь сделать со мной все, что захочешь…

Гона пронзило _желание_. Животное желание, порыв — это не было разумной мыслью. Его голодное сердце бешено забилось в клетке ребер. Не раздумывая, он шагнул вперед.

— Вот так, — сказал Хисока, его зрачки вспыхнули и поглотили радужную оболочку. — Вот так… иди сюда, ты такой хороший мальчик, давай, давай…

Гон тяжело опустился на гостиничную кровать, расставив колени по обе стороны от горящего в лихорадке тела; на нем все еще были сапоги, но он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того как уткнуться лицом в сладко пахнущую шею Хисоки. Мощные мышцы, стремительно бьющаяся яремная вена под кожей, хрупкая прохладная сережка на щеке; Гон впился зубами в бледную плоть. Из чужого горла вырвался восторженный крик.

Он провел носом по горячему уху Хисоки, рукой вслепую нащупал тяжело дышащий рот и просунул два пальца внутрь. Кончики пальцев скользнули по бархатной влаге языка, и Хисока издал долгий бесстыдный стон в ответ на его действия, чем придал ему решимости.

«Это может меня убить, — подумал Гон, пока Хисока облизывал подушечки его пальцев. — Если проклятье не добьет меня, это сделает Хисока. Я знаю, что черная вдова съедает своего партнера — так почему я хочу этого еще больше?»

Гон отстранился. Губы Хисоки едва заметно порозовели и блестели в местах, где их касались пальцы Гона. Выражение его лица… было…

На Гона никто и никогда так раньше не смотрел. Как будто он был всем, солнцем и ночью, лесным пожаром и дождем, как будто не было никакой разницы между его поцелуем и смертельным ударом. У него перехватило дыхание. Он вновь подумал о том, что он не должен был этого видеть. Что Хисока, который гордился тем, что он самый сильный, который был отчаянно независим, который окутывался ложью, будто правда была для него проклятием — теперь был не той версией самого себя, которую он предпочел бы обнажить перед кем-либо.

И тем не менее.

«Между убийцей и жертвой существует определенная связь», — вспомнил Гон его слова. Была ли причина, по которой Хисока преследовал этот роковой, мимолетный момент близости, связана со страхом, с хрупкой, дикой правдой?

— Тш-ш-ш, — прошептал Гон и погладил большим пальцем щеку Хисоки, его пальцы все еще были погружены в тепло чужого рта.

Веки Хисоки затрепетали.

Он так хорошо выглядел под ним, с раскрытыми ладонями и полным ртом. Гон мог бы наблюдать за ним всю ночь, не прекращая трахать пальцами его рот, пока от чужого изящества и совершенства не осталось бы и следа; но Хисока отчаянно подавался вперед бедрами, призывая его к большему.

Гон отстранился. Стянуть штаны с Хисоки было совсем не сложно, особенно когда Хисока так хотел помочь. Чувствуя себя так, будто он вот-вот прикоснется к плоти чего-то таинственного и загадочного, Гон раздвинул белые сильные ноги и погладил внутренние стороны бедер. Мышцы напряглись и дернулись под его ладонями.

Гон уже видел Хисоку обнаженным — несколько лет назад на острове Жадности. Теперь он подумал о том, что Хисока всегда казался ему более привлекательным в одежде, чем голым. Хотя и этот вид был хорош — полуодетая растрепанность, чулки, каблуки, задранная до груди футболка, набухший и порозовевший член у бедра.

Не в первый раз Гон подумал, какой Хисока большой. Он убрал руку.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся к нему? — спросил Гон. Пусть он и зашел так далеко, он не знал, что именно нужно было Хисоке. Нэн-пользователь убежал, не объяснив им, как работает его хатцу.

В потемневших глазах Хисоки снова вспыхнула увлеченная искорка. Вялым движением руки он откинул со лба выбившуюся прядь волос. — Я бы не отказался, — промурлыкал он, его голос был горячим и сладким, как пряный сидр, — но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты просто вошел в меня.

От возбуждения у Гона свело живот, будто Хисока вонзил свои острые ногти прямо в его внутренности. — Я не знаю как, — наконец смог выдавить он. — Разве тебя не надо… растянуть? И разве мне не нужны презервативы?

Хисока нетерпеливо выгнулся и опустил руку, чтобы погладить свой член. — Я хочу тебя, — сказал он. — Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас. Ты можешь кончить в меня, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня… Гон, ты такой красивый, восхитительный, я хочу тебя, _я хочу тебя_.

Гон прикусил губу, пока кожа не лопнула под натиском зубов. — Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Нельзя причинять кому-то боль таким способом.

— _Пожалуйста_ , сделай мне больно, — взмолился Хисока, — милый… милый мальчик… погуби меня, _уничтожь_.

— Я, — ответил Гон, — не должен…

Хисока потянулся к нему, но Гон молниеносно перехватил его руку в воздухе. Около минуты они просто смотрели друг на друга, а затем Хисока лег обратно со скорбным вздохом. — Это легче, когда у тебя есть опыт, — заверил он, склонив голову набок. — У меня большой опыт. Я знаю, как принять тебя. Действуй осторожно или нет, я справлюсь в любом случае.

Гон наклонился и погладил член Хисоки большим пальцем, будто бы извиняясь. От шока прикосновения Хисока вздрогнул и непроизвольно пнул его острым черным каблуком. Гон в ответ ухватил его за лодыжку и, немного подумав, закинул обе ноги на свои плечи.

Это оказалось правдой: тело Хисоки послушно приняло его, когда Гон надавил. Только неровное дыхание и приоткрытый рот выдавали, насколько интенсивные ощущения испытывал Хисока, пока его распирал член Гона. В воздухе стоял густой запах корицы, который стал сверхъестественно давящим, и под воротником Хисоки расцвел красный румянец. Мягкий жар его тела отчаянно сжимал Гона.

Гон стиснул челюсти. Он знал, что некоторые вещи могут быть приятными до боли, но никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Он подумал, что, вероятно, не чувствовал бы себя так хорошо, если бы не слышал под собой стонов Хисоки «да! да!» и не чувствовал, как острые ногти впиваются в его спину. С каждым входящим вглубь сантиметром он ощущал, как внутри него разгорается жар.

— Ты такой громкий, — прошептал Гон. Он все еще был меньше, чем Хисока, но идеально помещался между ног хантера, будто бы Хисока был создан для него.

Хисока изогнул шею. — Я… наслаждаюсь всем… чем только могу… пока у меня есть… такая возможность.

Он _наслаждался_ этим? Его черные зрачки были расширены, член был мучительно возбужденным, и Хисока, казалось, не мог выпустить из хватки бицепсы Гона.

Гон вошел до конца, потный и почти потерявший рассудок от наслаждения, он снова зарылся лицом в шею Хисоки. Так его тело чувствовало себя лишь в момент кульминации боя — когда он боялся за свою жизнь, но победа была так сладка на вкус…

Он на пробу слегка двинул бедрами. — Хорошо, — выдохнул он. — Хорошо. Я думаю, самое трудное позади.

— Двигайся, — нетерпеливо ответил Хисока, подгоняя его ногтями и каблуками. Икры его ног на плечах Гона не давили своим весом, но он впивался в спину Гона туфлями, будто бы это могло заставить его наконец начать двигаться.

Вместо этого Гон опустил руку и провел пальцами по кремовой коже между бедрами Хисоки, нащупывая место, где Хисока был широко растянут вокруг него. Нежная кожа пылала под подушечками его пальцев, и когда он начал массировать это место, мышцы под кожей сильно сжались. Внутри было так узко, будто тело Хисоки едва могло вместить его.

— Гон, — жалобно простонал Хисока, — не мучай меня.

Гон убрал руку. — Прости, так лучше?

Хисока откинул голову назад и уставился на него злобным взглядом золотых глаз.

Гон с трудом подавил смех. — Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе, — сказал он и снова скользнул рукой вниз, остановившись, чтобы сжать яйца Хисоки так сильно, что тот издал низкий сдавленный крик.

— Если ты чего-то хочешь, то должен вежливо попросить. — Он еще сильнее сжал нежную плоть, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть его, Хисока схватил его за воротник и сжал хлопковую ткань до побелевших костяшек, пока нити не затрещали.

— Ох, — выдохнул Гон, — тебе это нравится.

— Ты ведешь себя ужасно жестоко, — выдавил Хисока. — Я думал, ты добрый мальчик.

Гон на секунду задумался. — Ну… ты ужасно милый, — ответил он, — так что сейчас моя очередь быть жестоким.

А затем он подался назад, почти полностью выходя из тела, и резко вошел до основания. Хисока закатил глаза. Воротник Гона порвался с неожиданным треском.

Очень довольный собой, Гон подвинулся и согнул Хисоку почти пополам, прижав его колени к одеялу. Гон содрогнулся при мысли о том, на что способно это тело, какая сила трепещет в этих ногах даже сейчас, когда они раздвинуты для него.

Хисока мог бы сбросить его, но он слишком сильно хотел этого, чтобы даже попытаться — вместо этого он позволил Гону придавить себя к кровати и заполнить до предела. Либо хацу было ужасно сильное, либо он очень доверял Гону…

— Скажи «пожалуйста» еще раз, — приказал ему Гон.

— Пожалуйста, — тут же ахнул Хисока без раздумий. — Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , Гон, мой милый!..

Хисока не стеснялся ласковых слов, ни раньше, ни сейчас особенно. Гон всегда находил нежности Хисоки более тревожными, чем что-либо другое, но в этот момент, когда Хисока был в его власти, они вызвали у него странный жар.

Он установил грубый темп; каждый толчок сотрясал их обоих, вжимая Хисоку в матрас. Чужое тело втягивало Гона в себя, подчиняясь, когда Гон толкался внутрь, и слабо сжимало его, когда он пытался выйти.

— Ты такой красивый, — рассеянно заметил Гон, когда идеально уложенные волосы Хисоки начали распадаться на отдельные завитки. Теперь розовый румянец залил лицо Хисоки полностью, а его губы покраснели еще сильнее.

Хисока простонал что-то невнятное, когда Гон вновь грубо вошел до конца.

— Люди часто говорят тебе, что ты красивый? — спросил Гон. — Мне кажется, что нет. Ты почти всегда такой жуткий. Но ты также милый — и так сильно хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули.

Пространство между их плотно прижатыми телами было горячим от дыхания и быстро пульсирующей крови. Теперь пахло не только корицей, Гон чувствовал запах возбуждения на Хисоке — запах _животного в течке_ , сильный и темный запах ненасытной нужды.  
Он сбавил темп, двигая бедрами, как неумолимый прилив: снова и снова, безжалостно, глубоко и медленно.

— Я бы очень хотел снова увидеть тебя таким, — прошептал Гон, прижимаясь губами к темнеющему синяку, который он оставил на горле Хисоки. — Если бы я мог оставить тебя в таком состоянии, я бы так и сделал. Я думаю, ты был бы счастливее. Если бы я мог просто заполнять тебя вечно, и тебе больше не нужно было бы гоняться за кем-то или чем-то… ты мог бы просто остаться здесь, со мной, нежный, нуждающийся и наполненный спермой.…

Находясь так близко к коже Хисоки, он смог почувствовать внезапный скачок пульса, учуять волну возбуждения, пусть даже Хисока и издал гортанный звук, похожий на рычание.

— Ты действительно милый, — продолжил Гон. — И жуткий. Но я думаю, что ты также можешь быть моим.

Хисока издал тихий сдавленный звук, похожий на всхлип. Гон удивился. Он слышал разные звуки от Хисоки, но никогда не слышал ничего подобного.

— Тебе бы это понравилось? — спросил Гон. — Быть моим?

— Нгх, — едва выдавил из себя Хисока. — _Гон…_

Гон облизнул синяк и затем впился в него зубами, прижимая Хисоку к кровати, продолжая медленно и неумолимо вбиваться в него. Колени, согнутые и раздвинутые его руками, дергались, сопротивлялись под его весом. Ему не нравилась идея быть игрушкой Хисоки, но… обладать чем-то настолько диким, как Хисока… Ему нравилось, как это звучит.

Когда Хисока наконец кончил, выгибаясь и вырываясь из его хватки, Гон лишь на мгновение прижался своим лбом к его, наслаждаясь прерывистым шумным дыханием Хисоки. Затем он перевернул его на живот, приподнял его задницу и возобновил безжалостный темп. Хисока впился ногтями в красную парчу, выгибаясь под ним, перевозбужденный, издающий бессвязные стоны.

Тогда Гону показалось, что он понял название хацу. Было что-то грубое и животное, что-то непреодолимое в жертве, которая обычно держала себя так хладнокровно и сдержанно, а теперь опустилась до раздвинутых коленей и пульсирующего члена. Вся обычная лукавость Хисоки потонула в отчаянной нужде.

— Могу поспорить, что о тебе никто никогда не заботился, — задумчиво произнес Гон, уткнувшись в лопатку Хисоки, — по-настоящему. Что ж, за тобой придется много ухаживать, но это не страшно. Я не против. Мы можем заниматься этим столько, сколько тебе нужно.

Стоны теперь звучали жалко, вымученно, но Хисока оставался возбужденным еще долго после оргазма, вплоть до следующего, пока полночь поглощала пахнущий корицей сумрак гостиничного номера. Из-за хацу, скорее всего. Оно все еще держало Хисоку в своей хватке.

Физически Гон, пожалуй, не смог бы заниматься этим всю ночь. Но он знал другие способы, как справиться с этим — его разум уже продумывал дальнейшие шаги, будто рисуя план битвы.

— Тш-ш, — прошептал Гон и сжал влажный член Хисоки. — Не волнуйся, я никуда не денусь.


End file.
